


Never, Never, Never...

by flickawhip



Series: Missy/Librarian Stuff [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Librarian 4, The Librarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Missy needs some reassurances...AU. Fluff.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Original Character(s)
Series: Missy/Librarian Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144421
Kudos: 1





	Never, Never, Never...

“Please, don’t be in love with someone else…”

Libby can’t hide her laugh when she looks up from the book she’s reading.

“Babe?”

“Don’t… leave me…”

“Hell no. You’re mine.”

Libby smirks as she moves to settle closer to Missy, tilting her chin up gently so Missy has to look at her, dipping to kiss her softly. 

“I’m yours baby…”

“Promise?

“Hey… I nearly got shot for you.”

Missy’s breath catches and Libby smirks again, kissing Missy gently again, settling into her lap this time to deepen the kiss a little. 

“I’m yours baby. I promise.”

She can feel Missy shiver and sighs, nuzzling her neck softly.

“You’re not going to go crazy on me are you baby?”

“No…”

Missy murmurs, wrapping her arms around Libby. She’s missed this. It’s been a while since Libby even chose to be close to her but she can’t help loving the slim, petite frame and gentleness of Libby’s newly Scots accent. She’s missed her but, as Libby looks at her with soft brown-grey eyes and a soft smile, she knows she won’t lose her. Never again.


End file.
